Cherry blossom child
by Miru-choco-ai
Summary: Hibari wants to play some fun games with Mukuro. Mukuro have an interesting game that'll make him love it. little-Hibari x Little-Mukuro. 6918!


**Notes: This time I want to make shotacon version! I'm such a PEDO! Cute child, with their big eyes, innocence, pairing with a year older than him but have sexy and cute face. Why the heck I'm write this kind of FF? I have once dream about it! XDD**

**Sorry for bad grammars!!**

**Summary: Kyouya is 5 years old naive boy, really like his a bit mature cousin, Mukuro, 6 years old. One day Hibari wants to play fun games with his dearest cousin. The weather is just not perfect to go outside. Mukuro have an interesting game that will make Hibari love it. 'Big boy's game'.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shotacon, Smut, Lemony-stuff, 6918! X OOC-ness**

**Disclaimer: KHR is own by Amano Akira-sensei. I own this FF though! 8D**

* * *

Today is 23rd March, spring season had just arrived. The flowers bloom so beautiful. The winds blow the petals of the heart of Japan. Cherry Blossom, or so called 'Sakura'. This year I'm 5 years old. How I like the soft petals of these flowers. I'm with my father to buy some birthday cake for my mother birthday. My father said that my cousin will come to celebrate it. His name is Mukuro.

I was full of excitement, that Mukuro will come. Father said he will stay at our house since, their parents in business trip. I can't wait to have some fun with him!

At last, we have arrived at my mother favourite bakery shop. She really likes Parfait and everything with cream and sweet enough to eat. Father chooses strawberry cheese for the celebration. I asked my father, can we have another cake for Mukuro arrival? My father smile at me and nod means 'yes'. Chocolate Tiramisu is his Favourite.

"Happy Birthday mother!!" as my mother blew the candle, I run toward her and give her a birthday present on her cheek. As repay, my mother snuggle my nose. "Happy Birthday Mrs. Hibari, may god bless you." Mukuro give her a nice wrap present. "Why thank you, Mukuro-kun." She took it from Mukuro hands and unwrap the present. How lovely, a cute teddy bear frame as her birthday present.

"Honey, why don't we take a picture all of us and put in this lovely frame." She suggest to her husband. "Okay, I'll get my camera." Her husband hurries to his room to take this precious moment as a good memory for their family.

"1, 2, 3, cheese…." The moments of their sweet smiles have been captured to be put in the frame of memory.

* * *

The weather today is just like cats and dogs. Hibari watch the scenery from his window room. Quite desperate, all this time he waits just to have some fun with his older cousin, Mukuro. Hibari sighed, and turn his head around to see what Mukuro is doing right now.

Mukuro is laying on the floor read some books to fill the emptiness his schedule. Hibari walks toward to Mukuro and sat beside him. Mukuro tilted his head interpret the language of Hibari face.

"Are you bored?" Hibari nods. The silences fill the room. "Hey, the rain is still come even though it's spring." Hibari asked Mukuro with anxious. "It's called 'miracle' Kyouya-kun." Even Mukuro himself don't know of this rain in the midst of spring. "Hey Mukuro, how old are you?" Mukuro chuckled at Hibari. Mukuro sit up like Indian style and lean his face to Hibari innocence face. "You didn't notice your dearest cousin at all? How cruel you are."

Mukuro poke Hibari nose as he just grinned to see Hibari cute reaction. "How about we play some game?" Mukuro smirked to naive Hibari. "What kind of game?" Hibari's cheek turned into light pink cherry blossom as Mukuro brought his face to the look like naughty face. "Big boy's game." Hibari's body shudder when he heard 'big boys'. He knew him still young to play this dangerous game.

Mukuro pushed Hibari down on the floor so he top of him. Mukuro caress Hibari blush cheeks and tenderly give him a passionate kiss within their lips. Mukuro explored inside of Hibari mouth. How fragile of Hibari to not know his cousin at all. As they need air, their kiss part as they panting.

Mukuro look down at Hibari cute face. His eyes now filled with tears, his cheek even redder than before. "If you scare, we can stop play this game but, I'll bore." There's desperate look on Mukuro face. Hibari rubs his teary eyes and shook his head. "No, I don't scare anything. I want to play this game! I just don't want Mukuro bored with me." Hibari clench his eyes tightly, embarrass with his own words.

"I'm so lucky to have a cousin like you." Mukuro nibble Hibari's lip and went inside the mouth with lustful. Hibari moan, he feels pleasant feeling that he never felt before. Mukuro release the kiss and start licking Hibari's neck. Hibari react too much when his sensitive skin is under Mukuro's touch.

Mukuro look his little prey panting with his eyes are heavy lifted with pleasant. Mukuro desire to play with his naive cousin is unsatisfied. He unbutton the peach t-shirt without get caught. He opened the shirt and reveals the pale body. He slid his cold fingers to the warm body.

Hibari can't help himself flinch when Mukuro touched his body. "Kyouya-chan, can you take off your bottoms for me? I promise I'll make you feel good." Mukuro licks his lip like he was hunger for desire. Hibari stand up and obey every single Mukuro's order.

He is bottomless, he close the inappropriate place with his small hands. Mukuro smirked to see Hibari being off guard. He went to his beg and grope for something. "Mukuro, what are you doing?" Hibari is really seductive with only his unbutton shirt without his bottom and wearing a pair ankle white socks.

Mukuro take out his hand and show it to Hibari. "L- Lotion?" Mukuro pull Hibari's arm and push him on the bed. He crawls to the top of Hibari. "Kyouya-chan, the rules of this game you mustn't act too shy to let me see these." He lowers his hand and pushes away Hibari's hands and clenches it.

Hibari's eyes turn widened; face turns crimson red and his body really in a heat. Mukuro's cheek have slight blush because all this time he really love Hibari. He pick up his bottle lotion, open the cap and squirt it on Hibari's genital.

The fluid are all over there and dripping on the bed. Mukuro rub it and its make Hibari cry. His sobbing is loud enough to hear. Mukuro dislike Hibari personality. "Mukuro I…like…you…I don't want Mukuro touch it, it's dirty!" Hibari cover his face with his trembling hands.

"Like me? I thought you love me. If you feel guilty what you done to me than we better stop this." Mukuro rub both his hand and apply the lotion all over his wrist. "Eh, why should we stop it?" Kyouya sit up with uneasy feeling.

"You didn't follow the rules. Remember this is a game. Big boy's game. If you feel guilty, so I am. I don't like you trembling a lot and cried so much. I will not having fun with you and I'll bore again. Do you want me happy or not?" Mukuro words are more like a threat.

Hibari lower his head and look at the pale green bed. He did want to make Mukuro sad because of him. All he wants is to make Mukuro very happy like he never feels it before, because he love his cousin so much that he willing to do anything for him. So, he thought play Mukuro favourite game will cheer him up.

He push himself back on his bed on open his legs. Mukuro look at Hibari with his face really flushed. He makes a Cheshire grin. "Mukuro I'm willing to be your toy for the sake of your happiness." Hibari stretch his arms for Mukuro to hug him. Mukuro entwine his fingers through Hibari's fingers and lean to Hibari.

Licking Hibari flushed cheeks and his earlobe. His saliva slide through Hibari slim torso and now his suck it. Hibari arc his back as response. He locks his fingers through Mukuro's hair. Moaning and groaning as Mukuro suck it harder and harder. "Mukuro-sama, I think I want to go to toilet." Mukuro let out his mouth and touch the tip of Hibari dick.

"It's not mean you need to go to the toilet, it's called pre-cum and soon it will burst out like a yoghurt milk." Mukuro continue his sucking until Hibari let it out. "Mukuro-sama, I can't hold it anymore! I need to pee-pee.!" A white liquid burst out and squirt inside Mukuro's mouth and all over Hibari abdomen.

"Gomen-ne, Mukuro-sama I didn't mean to pee on you…" Hibari sobbing as he has dirty Mukuro with his urea but, it was not yellow liquid like an apple juice. It's white like yoghurt milk just like Mukuro said it adding that it was also sticky.

"Ummm…Kyouya-chan tastes delicious." Mukuro lick his lip covered with cum. Hibari stop cry. He can see that Mukuro really enjoying this game and top of that he smile like he was having fun. "Mukuro-sama, if you really love this game. You may continue it, so you can smile like that again!" Hibari smile naive as ever. He even didn't know what game he plays. Though, Mukuro don't want to let go this opportunity. He puts his two fingers act like a scissor insert Hibari's entrance.

Hibari clench tightly to the bed sheet and start screaming as Mukuro inside him. "AAHH!~~" Mukuro feel satisfy with Hibari cute face he makes. Hibari tilt his head back didn't want to experience the pain but, he had to. He starts clamping Mukuro fingers as his inside is tight. Mukuro scissor his path way and try to find that spot.

Hibari let out his cute voice in moaning so loudly. Mukuro love that music he wants to hear it again and again. He suddenly has spotted the sweet spot. Hibari moaning, his face really red in heat and also, his body love this sensational.

"Kyouya-chan does it feels good?" Mukuro ask Hibari as his finger still inside Hibari hit that sweet spot again and again. "Mukuro-sama, its…feels so g…go- AHH! Feels good! Mukuro-sama, I want it…mo…more!" Hibari burst out again and make the bed really soaked with his cum.

His can't scream and moaning anymore, because he really tired. With the weather outside, it really nice to have an afternoon nap. Mukuro let out his fingers from Hibari's and starting to yawn. Both of them are still child and need good afternoon nap.

"Mukuro-sama, I'm really tired. Can I have a nap?" Hibari force himself to look Mukuro even though he just wants go straight to sleep. "I'm feeling drowsy too, let's sleep together." Mukuro take the green blanket and cover their body.

He looks at Hibari's face by his side. Angel look and very cute one. He swept Hibari's sweat forehead and leave a love kiss there. "Hibari cheeks grew pink blush and move his body near to Mukuro.

"Mukuro-sama, can you hug me?" Hibari smile like a cute angel. Mukuro can't resist it and embrace him tightly. Hibari love it, he is very happy he makes Mukuro happy on this gloom weather.

"Mukuro-sama, I want to be your bride someday."

"Kufufufu…I will wait you."

"I love to be with Mukuro-sama."

"I love you too, Kyouya-chan. You just look like cherry blossom"

They snuggle themselves and had sinking in deep, deep sleep.

* * *

"Kyouya-kun, call Mukuro-kun to come down have teatime. Today's menu is chocolate tiramisu cake with honey-flavoured tea! It's his favourite!" Mrs. Hibari called his son, but there's no response. She walks upstairs and bolts the doorknob.

Her face turns into a motherly expression, to look both of those sweet children having a nap together. "The weather outside really make them sleepy. I will save the cake as for tonight desserts. Sweet dream sleeping angels." She closes the door slowly and goes downstairs with a relief look.

"Both of them will make a good couple." She chuckle to herself and put the cakes into the fridge as desserts for tonight. "Tomorrow will go out having some fresh weather together, somewhere."

The rains still pouring as lullaby song for both this sweet child.

Miru-choco-ai ©

* * *

**A/N: I don't know what to say. This story is really cute. I love shotacon!! But still, I try my best to make every FF will satisfy every fans out there. If you like to help me I appreciate it! I do need one since; I'm still amateuer in these FF. Thanks for reading it!**

**PLZ REVIEW THIS STORY, IT MOTIVATES ME TO MAKE MORE FF!!!**


End file.
